Olympic love
by wixpage1223
Summary: so i got the idea for some nyotalia girls to dance to this song after watching and listening to Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo for 100 times XD anyways, its about when the nyotalia girls(Denmark,Sweden,america,Italy,china,Prussia,a nd France) dance at the 2012 London Olympics, since those are the only Olympics i somewhat remember . Norway finally figures out he is in love with denmar


Okay so I got this idea when I was watching a really good dance group~

All of the nations were gathered near the back of the stadium as the female nations got onto the stage, this would be the first year at the Olympics that some of the nations would get to preform, granted they were not allowed to sing, they had to dance. "okay, for the first time in all of Olympic history, we are having some of our nations preform!" the announcer declared, then named them in order," okay heading onto the stage are the female nations of Peoples Republic of China, Denmark, Eastern Germany(Prussia), France, Italy, Sweden, and the United States of America! And it seems they are going to be doing a dance that Japan taught them,". Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo"." All of the countries and all the audience clapped and cheered. All the lights went out, and a spot light focused on the women on the stage and the music started, they all were wearing their uniforms that their countries athletes had walked into the stadium in. they all started to dance and sing the song in Japanese, and every one of the countries were in shock, literally, especially at America, Denmark, and Prussia, because they were AMAZING at dancing and singing.  
_"Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de  
Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datte_

_"Otona ni naritakunai yo" nante otona butte sa_  
_Kaketa shounen no hi_  
_Douyara boku ni odozureta itazura wa_  
_Soutou tachi no warui furoufushi no osekkai_

_Kami-sama suteki na purezento o arigatou_  
_Nante toutei matohazure na_  
_Osanai joudan no oku ni daiji ni kakushita_  
_Kataomoi wa sashite kurenainda_

_Oikoshiteku modorenai shoukei_  
_Suki na hito ni sayonara o_

_Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni_  
_Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta yo_  
_Soshite kimi ga shirazu ni shiawase na hai ni natta ato de_  
_Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datta tte kidzuita yo_

_Hyaku-nen mae no onnaji hi ni kimi no obaachan wa_  
_Onnaji koto o ittanda_  
_Kimi no mago no himago no sono saigo ni_  
_Boku wa mata hitori ni naru_

_Utsurotteku metoroporisu to_  
_Kimi no na ni hanataba o_

_Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni_  
_Koi nante yobu ni wa kegare sugite shimatta ne_  
_Soshite chi ga nagarete sekai ga hai ni natta ato de_  
_Boku wa ima demo fui ni kimi o omoidasunda_

_Daremo inai kareta sekai de_  
_Itazura no imi o shitta yo_

_Okubyou demo ima nara ierunda_  
_Chikyuu saigo no kokuhaku o_

_Itsuka mita yuuyake wa anna ni kirei datta no ni_  
_Koi nante yobu ni wa toomawarishi sugita yo_  
_Soshite nanimokamo ga teokure no hai ni natta ato de_  
_Boku wa imasara kimi ga suki datte_  
_Kimi ga suki datta tte ieta yo"_

Japan watched at the dancing women proudly, since they were doing so well at the dance and the song, and when they were done, everyone cheered, and it was pretty nuts, people were screaming the nations on the stage's names, and so were some of the male nations(ex: the Nordics, Hungary(male) England, Germany, and Russia especially). "wow. That was simply amazing, I think that this year's Olympics have been started off with a bang, don't you all think?" the host asked, and everyone nodded, cheering. Immediately when the girls came off the stage, Norway ran up to Denmark and picked her up, swinging her in his arms," that was amazing!" he said, a smile on his face, shocking everyone around them, but the Danish and Norwegian teams were smiling and cheering, "kiss! kiss! kiss!" and so were the other nations. "It seems as if there is a romantic moment on the field for Denmark and Norway. Let's zoom in and see what's happening, shall we?" the cameras zoomed in right as Norway leaned in and kissed Denmark, shocking everyone again.

Later that night at the banquet for the nations and their teams, Norway was sitting right next to Denmark, secretly holding her hand beneath the table, sending each other loving looks when they got the chance. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the new couple, and then smirked when Norway led a blushing Denmark to the hotel, and into his room.


End file.
